Hot-swappable devices in a server usually include a hot-swappable power source, a hot-swappable hard drive, a hot-swappable battery, and a hot-swappable fan. The hot-swappable devices are usually installed on a panel or a backplate of the server and can be replaced directly from the panel or backplate. A hot-swappable device usually has a handle to be held and a latch for positioning after the hot-swappable device has been installed. Hot swapping refers to the ability to directly connect or remove components from a computer system without shutting down the computer system. Hot-swap capability is especially important with server-class systems, allowing the system to be expanded for better performance without interrupting services.
With present configurations, after a hard drive is fastened to a conventional hot-swappable hard drive tray, the hot-swappable hard drive tray can be installed in a host by sliding along slide rails of the host. Typically, the hard drive is fastened to the hard drive tray using screws.
However, the conventional hard drive tray allows for installation of only one hard drive thereon. When a user pulls out the hard drive tray, the signals and power to the hard drive on the hard drive tray will be interrupted, resulting in a long interruption for the system. The system subsequently needs some time to re-establish data connections. In addition, a server that supports hot-swappable hard drive trays usually has a standard size, and so in an application that requires a lot of hard drives, use of conventional hard drive trays in the server allows for accommodation of only a relatively small number of hard drives. Therefore, if the number of hard drives is increased, the number of servers also needs to be increased. This results not only in increased costs, but a large volume for the whole computer system.